


Dancing King, Young and Sweet

by MxCxCxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Geollie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCxCxx/pseuds/MxCxCxx
Summary: You're knight in shining glasses has returned and brought you this #Geollie fanfic,Creator of this ship goes to CaptainSealantSummary: Ollie doesn't know how to dance so Kg3 [King George] decides to teach him proper dancing and then showing off their moves at the next ball.





	Dancing King, Young and Sweet

"You don't know how to dance? Anything? Not even the Salsa? Everybody knows the salsa." 

    King George raised an eyebrow as he looked at the soldier boy Ollie. 

    Ollie's blush was increasing as he shifted on his feet. 

"No my king, I don't." He said.

   "Why we have to change that, a ball is coming up after all." George said, getting off of his thrown, but not before he took off his royal crown and robes. 

   "Let's go to the ball room shall we?" He walked pass Ollie and the messenger scrambled after him. 

   George stood in the middle of the room with one arm outstretched with a smirk on his face. 

"Let's begin my submissive subject." He said.

Ollie nodded and took his hand. 

"I don't know what to do." He said.

"Follow my lead." George said as he clapped and some swing music started to play loudly through out the ball room. 

Ollie nodded and George grabbed his arms, counting softly as he stepped backward with one foot and gestured Ollie to do the same, but it took him a few times before he got it.

A light blush and smile was on his face as they did the same move more fluently over and over.

George then spinned him and had his hands on his hips, which made Ollie blush madly. He had a very apparent crush on the king. 

"Now move with me.." he said softly as he guided Ollie's hips, stepping forward and back as Ollie stepped forward and fluidly moved back into being spinned and into the two step dance and twirl. 

"Why you are a natural at this. You must dance with me more often." He said, outstretching his arm and then pulling Ollie close to his chest.

 

"My date what? She cancelled on me? But I am the godforsaken king?" He said to a different messenger as Ollie stood nearby. 

The king sat back in his throne as people started filing in. He shifted, groaning. 

"Olllllliieeeeeee" the king whined and Ollie came to his side.

"Yes sir?" He asked. 

"Will you be my date for the ball tonight?" He asked. 

"Uh- yes my king!" Ollie smiled brightly.

George didn't notice and shrugged, taking Ollie's hands. "Right as we practiced right?" He smirked and started dancing to the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Check out my instagrams castiel._.chan, and iamaaronburrsir


End file.
